Unknown Twins
by gothicflame
Summary: What if Rinoa Heartilly died in the battle with Ultimicea? What if she had a twin sister no one knew about? What if even the twin didn't know? What if the twin thought FF8 was just another video game? R and R plz


A/N: Hi everyone! Ok, I have been having the WORST case of writer's block, and my computers been down. Oh well, it's back up now, and so am I. Ok, I have been writing different beginnings of a couple different stories, and as I can't decide whether they're good or not, I decided to load them all on here for the reviewer's to tell me if it's good or bad or what? The ones that aren't good or popular to you, the reviewers, I will delete and no one will have to see them again! Ok so here's the first one, a final fantasy eight fic about a girl who looks just like Rinoa. hmmmm, I wonder why. well, read and enjoy (I hope.. ^_^;;;)  
  
Unknown Twins  
  
Chapter One:  
  
I woke up on the morning of June 24th, my seventeenth birthday. My brain was swimming from something I had been dreaming about, but all I remembered from it was screaming and a few flashes of light. The thoughts were deeply disturbing, until I realized that I couldn't remember anything else. Not my name, or where I lived, and I had no remembrance of what my parents looked like or why I was in a strange room that was full of color. All I knew was that I was seventeen, and a name I had never before heard of: Rinoa Heartilly. Without warning, I started hyperventilating and I rolled off my bed onto the floor, smacking the side of my head into my end table on the way. Things started coming back to me after that.  
  
Ok, today is a Wednesday, I thought to myself, rubbing my head where the new bump lay, my name is Kamryn Pederson, foster child of Linda and Ben Pederson. I don't really have parents. I have a totally sweet White Mustang GT convertible that has The Simpsons décor inside it. The Simpsons is my favorite show, uh. and I have the worst headache that I have ever had in my life, aside from that night when I was drinking with Shannyn and Sherry.. Ouch! My head throbbed like nothing else. I pulled myself up and staggered to the mirror. My long black hair hung really loosely from the bun I had put it in the night before, my emerald green eyes has a hint of blue to them, signaling to me that I had forgotten, again, to take my contacts out. No wonder my eyes hurt...  
  
My eyes drifted towards the end of my bed. Presents!!! Hey, I may have looked seventeen, but I was twelve at heart. I started to massacre my gifts, picking out the ones I wanted to use right away. Ok, game cube, Evanescence, clothes, more Simpsons accessories for my car and... Another Playstation?  
  
" Wha-" I started, looking down at the opened package. It came in a strange box that I didn't recognize for the life of me. The Playstation itself was beautiful; it glowed with an unnatural bluish purple color and it was between the sizes of a PSone and a normal Playstation. It was definitely sweet.  
  
I ran down the stairs to thank whoever got the Playstation for me, only to smack right into Linda's back halfway down, making us both fall down the stairs into a heap on the floor. She slowly stood up and gave me a stern look that told me I was in major trouble.  
  
" Well, Kamryn, I'm glad to see you're awake and. energetic," she said, a note of anger was noticeable. I nodded sheepishly and gave her a hug.  
  
" Thanks, Linda, for the new Playstation. It's wicked! Much cooler than the other one down in the den!" I exclaimed, still hugging her. I looked up to her face. She was wearing that smile. You know that smile; the smile moms get when they're deeply confused but don't want anyone to know it. Her eyes said what the hell are you talking about, woman?!  
  
" Uh, I don't remember getting you another Playstation, Kam. Maybe your father got it for you."  
  
When she says 'father,' she means Ben. He's cool. He works a couple jobs, one of which is writing. Boy, I thought once, he would probably love writing about how his daughter was a drunken Wicca who didn't know who her parents were and wished she did beyond any other. Back to reality, I didn't actually think Ben got it for me. I mean, he loves the Playstation we have now, I thought, he wouldn't want to buy another one. Besides, it came in that really weird looking box. I ran back upstairs to look at the box more carefully; it was colorful, with pinks and blues lining the edges. There was a picture on it that I didn't see before; I couldn't even explain it. Underneath the picture was Japanese writing: Courtesy of Balamb Garden.  
  
" Balamb Garden," I muttered, running my hand across the box where the words were written in gold. I started to look around, expecting somebody who wasn't there to explain what a Balamb Garden was. My eyes fell upon one more present that I had carelessly thrown aside without opening it. I crawled to it and opened it there on the floor. What lay in my hands shocked me more than anything. It was a video game called Final fantasy VIII. On the front were two guys and one girl in between them. One of those guys, the one on the left, had dark brown hair and wore a leather jacket with fur on the top. The guy to the right had blond hair and wore a white jacket that reached past the edge of the container and reminded me of the Skedar in Perfect Dark. The girl in the middle was why I was shocked. She looked exactly like me. The hair was cut a little differently; my hair was feathered at my shoulders and her hair was longer, and the outfits were different; hers being a blue outfit with a black top, but the eyes were unmistakably the same.  
  
I didn't understand, but I was curious. The weird Playstation and now this?! It was too much. I rolled my little T.V. from the corner of my room to just in front of my bed and plugged in the glowing Playstation. The screen went black, like it always did when I was about to play a video game. The lid came open and I deposited the first disk of FFVIII into the drive. Nothing happened. I sat down on my bed and watched the screen, trying to figure out what went wrong. I checked the plugs and then the channels on my T.V. Nothing. I checked the on button..  
  
" Oh, that's why," I muttered, gently pushing the on button to start the game. The screen came to life, but only for a short period of time. Before I knew it, the screen started to make a loud screeching sound then a portal appeared, right in front of my T.V. screen. (A/N- I know this is starting to sound like something offa the Sci-Fi channel, so sorry bout that!) the portal looked like the one off of Sliders, but was pure white and there was no wind whipping through my hair, either.  
  
I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into, and I didn't care. I grabbed a tiny suitcase and filled it with all my favorite clothes, music, and the essential Wicca Magick books, and hopped into the portal.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know what you're thinking. You're think that this chapter was slow, and it didn't have enough detail. Well, I agree. I just wrote this last night and I didn't do very well. Of course, it was one o'clock in the morning. Anyways, review and maybe I'll delete. or maybe I'll post another chapter.  
  
Spater,  
  
Shanna 


End file.
